moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Witchbane Weaponry
The Order of the Witchbane utilizes many various weapons and techniques when facing heretics, demons, and other monsters. These well trained citizen conscripts use their gear as extensions of themselves, mastering their given art so that they do not become victims to their fugitives. Enhancements Blessings Whatever the weapon, the Witchbane takes it upon themselves to bless it. There are many different forms of blessings in which they employ. They use holy water to cure their blades and arrows, going as far as to let the weapon sit in a bucket for days before allowing it to dry. Holy water only goes so far though. Against tougher foes true blessings are required, a process that only can be performed by the pure souls of the order. They imbue the weapon with pure light, giving it a radiance and beauty sure to rip through any black magic. Silver While metals like truesilver may be more potent against magic, one metal stands above all the rest for universal purpose; silver. It can harm those with lycanthropy, vampirism, and even on some occasions be effective against shadowy beings. Since it is not a very durable material, the Witchbane coat their weapons in it rather than try to craft with it. Ranged Weapons Crossbows In some circles, a crossbow would seem like an outdated and slow weapon, but the Witchbane prefer these to rifles or shotguns. The specific design of their weapon is powerful, with a more easily pulled drawstring and a quicker chance of reloading. They are a relatively silent weapon and excellent for infiltration and stealth of heretical encampments. Despite being a ranged weapon, the Witchbane crossbows are intended for close encounters. Pistols Quick and easy to use, a pistol is an effective took to be paired with hatchet or sword. The Witchbane prefers the flintlock variety of weapon in place of the more advance automatic weapons which require a skilled engineer or marksman to use. Unlike the crossbow, they do not have a special engineered version of the weapon and just buy basic Old Town guns. Melee Weapons Hatchets The hatchet was originally just a tool for cutting wood, but it became the signature weapon of the Puritan, Andrew Lincoln. He has since taught many Witchhunters how to appropriately wield the small axe as an agile and quick instrument able to parry larger weapons. Its utility is especially useful against tentacles. Swords The most basic of weapons is a sword and as such it is the primary melee weapon of the Witchbane. Many of the citizen conscripts of the order are former soldiers or bandits, thus already knowing how to wield a sword easily. Holy Artifacts Sigils & Crosses Many Witchhunters are not ordained priests and as such do not have the prowess to wield the light effectively. In order to conjure holy magics they must wield sacred symbols, crosses, and even artifacts of great power. With proper prayers, they channel the light through these objects and smite the unclean. Good Book Main Page: The Good Book In the face of overwhelming odds, the Good Book gives strength and purpose to any Witchhunter. However, its purpose in combat is far different. Throughout its scripture, many prayers are explained in great depth. While they can offer healing, insight, and shielding, their main function is to expel unholy spirits. These exorcisms can be just as dangerous to the Witchhunter as they are to the possessed, so it is of the utmost importance that they say these prayers with conviction. Combat Scripture In situations where it is too inconveient to open a book, scrolls will suffice. Text copied from the good book can be read off with the same effect. Holy Water Holy Water is a very common tool of the Witchbane. It is quite effective against the undead and unholy spirits. Witchhunters will splash vials of it on unholy spirits and undead, causing them to feel the burning wrath of the light. It will cause the afflicted to steam and writhe in pain. When paired with the Good Book, it aids in exorcisms quite effectively. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Order of the Witchbane Category:Weapons Category:Trinkets Category:Books Category:Bows Category:Swords Category:Axes Category:Maces Category:Witchhunter